


I Feel A Sin Comin' On

by mandsangelfox



Series: SST Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Sexy Times, assertive alec does it for michael, domesticity has never been so hot, living together has perks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandsangelfox/pseuds/mandsangelfox
Summary: Apparently, chores could be ignored in favour of sex, good to know.





	I Feel A Sin Comin' On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wholehearted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholehearted/gifts).

> Fulfilling another SST prompt over on Tumblr! Thanks again to [estel-willow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estel_willow/pseuds/estel_willow) for her beta'ing expertise :)

If somebody had told Michael that one day he’d be in a committed, long-lasting relationship he would have laughed in their face, told them they were asking for too much, but here he was in that exact position. With Alex Manes of all people, the same guy that he’d been dancing around ever since high school and thereafter. Apparently, it was possible to come back from the shit they’d been through to the point where they now lived together. Happily so, at that.

Michael had never really considered himself as somebody with “kinks” because sex was sex no matter the exact particulars and he definitely didn’t need some of the weird crap that others did to get off especially when he had Alex. That man could do barely anything and Michael would still want him all the time, every second of the day.

What he hadn’t counted on was just how fucking sexy Alex was when he was being bossy, not just a little bossy, but super bossy. Like fully in charge and expecting shit to be done. It was definitely hot like burning. It was just Alex though because Michael had suffered through other people trying to tell him what to do and it definitely hadn’t had the same response.

He wasn’t purposefully ignoring things around the house in favour of seeing assertive!Alex rear his head. No, not him. Never. If Alex had any idea what Michael was doing he was doing a good job of keeping it to himself, and if Michael knew Alex as well as he thought he did, he was willing to bet that the other man had absolutely no idea what he was doing to him standing there looking expectant while he gave orders and waited for Michael to follow them.

So far he’d asked about the laundry, the trash, and was now pestering Michael because the dishes weren’t done and they needed to be. Or rather he needed help and Michael was sat on a chair, head tipped, lip caught between his teeth as he rather openly admired Alex’s ass.

“Are you actually going to help me or are you just going to sit there?” There was a tone, one Michael knew all too well, and Michael just smiled in a fashion that caused Alex’s brows to draw together in confusion. “What?”

“You know you’re hot when you’re bossy.”

Alex scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I’m not being-”

“Uh, yeah, you are,” Michael drawled as he rose to his feet, approaching Alex slowly and purposefully until he’d pressed himself as close as was possible, his chest to Alex’s back and lips hovering a mere millimetre away from the other man’s neck. If the way Alex pulled in a slow, steadying breath was any indication, then his actions were having the desired effect. Michael found it the best form of torture, for him and for Alex, to see just how much foreplay they could get away with before they both gave into their more base instincts. 

“Are you trying to tell me that you’re getting off on me bossing you around, Guerin?”

In the past, Michael hated the use of his surname as Alex had always used it as a means to keep him at arm’s length but nowadays? Michael knew it was Alex’s way of maintaining some form of control and composure in the face of Michael dismantling him with a well-practiced touch. “Maybe,” he purred as he lifted his chin and grazed his teeth over Alex’s ear, lightly catching it and bathing the skin with his tongue a moment later.

“Shit,” Alex gasped and, on reflex alone he arched back into Michael and instantly regretted it if he was honest because he could feel every single inch of _Michael_ through his jeans. His knuckles went white where he was gripping the sink and Michael knew he needed to play this situation carefully because Alex was not shy about what he wanted especially these days. It was very much a game of cat and mouse, seeing how far he could push without Alex snapping, and to his delight, it definitely didn’t take much anymore and it made Michael feel so fucking good to know how much Alex wanted him.

Michael exhaled a heated breath over skin he bathed with kisses until closing his teeth very lightly around Alex’s shoulder. “Try it,” he shared huskily.

“Try what?”

“Telling me what to do.”

Alex would have laughed if not for the tone in Michael’s voice which told him that he was deathly serious. Okay, fine, two could play at this game. “Show me how much you want me, sooner rather than later, or you know, I guess I’ll just have to go back to the dishes...”

Michael growled and in a swift movement he had Alex spun until the small of his back was now pressed into the sink and they were pressed hip to hip, one steady thigh between his legs, the slow press of denim against a rather sensitive part of his anatomy caused Alex’s breath to stutter and stall somewhere in the back of his throat. “Still not getting it,” Alex managed as he stubbornly refused to touch Michael even though he desperately wanted to. “Gotta work harder, Guerin.” 

Taking it for the challenge it was, Michael dragged his hands over Alex’s sides before passing his calloused, possessive touch over Alex’s neck, slipping fingers into his hair, curling them at the exact point where he could encompass and cradle the back of Alex’s head. If Alex was experiencing difficulty breathing before he was officially struggling given the heat in Michael’s gaze along with the slow purposeful grinding motion that deserved its own dance solo in Dirty Dancing or something. 

“Jesus,” Alex muttered as he felt himself being pulled in by Michael’s touch and now he couldn’t stop himself, he lifted his hands and curled fingers in the material of Michael’s t-shirt to the point where it bunched up around his fingers. 

Michael’s lips curled into a slow satisfied smile especially as Alex began to respond in kind with his hips. Every movement was sinfully delicious, the press and roll, the steady climb of Alex’s hands up his spine and wrapping the back of his neck until a kiss was teased before, with a rumbling growl, Michael claimed Alex’s mouth. It was rough, passionate, too much teeth and tongue, but fuck if he cared right now, not when Alex had - unbeknownst to him - been winding Michael up for _days_. 

He **wanted** and he _needed_. 

Michael wasn’t rushing anything though especially as the friction in his jeans was doing things to him that he didn’t think possible while being fully clothed, but then it was Alex so anything was possible. A breathless laugh escaped him as Alex fully groped his ass and pushed them away from the sink until the pair of them collided into the wall. Thankfully by that point he’d released Alex’s lower lip from his teeth or that could have been really fucking painful.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Alex murmured as he keened into the press of Michael’s hips which, to be fair to him, hadn’t stopped moving even with the sudden shift in power because he was all about Alex being assertive and dominating but he wasn’t about to stop giving as good as he got.

Michael tipped his head as Alex began to kiss along his jaw and then his neck. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Maybe,” Alex uttered softly though clearly he was struggling but then Michael had fisted both his hands around Alex’s belt and used that grip to pull him that much closer, movements beginning to quicken and finding what some might describe as an erratic pace. It felt very much like a highschool moment of hurried fumbling and groping around in the dark of the supply closet and then spending the rest of the school day with a distinctly sticky sensation in your jeans. Thankfully they were now older so they could slip into the shower together and make sure they both found a very happy ending. 

It didn’t even matter to Michael that if they were naked then he’d be the one getting fucked, hard to give a shit when it felt so fucking good, and hearing Alex murmur his name as if it were a one-word prayer was something he hadn’t known he needed in his life until this exact moment. And then Alex, the dirty cheat that he was, used a moment of vulnerability to press his mouth against Michael’s ear where he rather aggressively spoke four words that would forever be burned into Michael’s memory as some of the hottest things he’d ever heard.

“Come for me, Michael.”

_”Fuck,”_ was all Michael managed to get out before he was coming harder than he had in well, ever, entire body jerking and spasming against Alex and a groan escaping him as Alex pulled him into a filthy kiss that was reminiscent of how quick and dirty this thing particular moment between them was. 

Not wanting to be the only one having an orgasm Michael made sure to press the flat of his hand against Alex where, along with his hips, he worked the other into a completely debauched state and then leaned back to watch the beauty that was Alex when he was coming. He really was so goddamn gorgeous. 

Eventually when the highs of their orgasms had passed Alex sagged into Michael who readily wrapped his arms around him, the curve of his mouth being pressed against his ear. “Christ,” Alex grumbled from where his face was resting against the curve of Michael’s neck. “I feel like a teenager again.”

“Same.” Michael dropped his head and nudged at Alex’s nose to draw him into a kiss. “I mean what we have now, that we didn’t as teenagers, is a shower that’s big enough for two.”

Alex hummed into the kiss and Michael felt more than saw the way his lips parted into a grin. “Mm, you’re right about that.”

“Shall we?”

“Fuck yes.”

Dishes ignored, the two men disappeared in the direction of the bathroom, shedding clothes and crashing into one another until the rest of the evening was spent in the shower and the bedroom, fully exploring and indulging in one another.

Apparently, chores could be ignored in favour of sex, good to know.


End file.
